


Stims

by Xinsiel



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Affection, Cornerstone, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gender non conforming character, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Technically a Fix-It, he wants him to be happy, lalna is a good boyfriend, overloads, past child sexual abuse, rythian is gnc, rythian needs a hug, sensory issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xinsiel/pseuds/Xinsiel
Summary: A common issue for autistic people is being punished for stimming, usually resulting in a fear complex where the person may force themselves to stop stimming visably.





	Stims

**Author's Note:**

> All of my stories are pretty short im afraid, seriously take into heed the tags, they definitely matter.

He'd realised it for the first time the day they got together. Rythian had been rocking on his feet, long skirt swishing around his lower shins, he'd been tapping his hands against his upper leg, as if trying to force them to be still. He'd been smiling like a madman. He'd been so happy, Lalna couldn't even begin to comprehend how much it meant to him, to be loved back, to be adored the same way he adored him, That was the best feeling in the world, it'd been a long time since Rythian had genuinely felt loved, having Lalna provide the love and affection he longed for... he couldn't compare it. 

As months and years passed, he'd grown accustomed to it, the involuntary hand flapping and tapping when Duncan surpised him with gifts or kissed him suddenly, he loved it, he loved that small reminder of just how happy he could make him, the soft sweet giggling and joyful squeaks were and added bonus, that and the sweet blushing. 

He also noticed other things, the way he sat on his hands in public, hooked his feet around bars on chairs or table legs, how he chewed his lip and often found himself chewing on whatever he happened to have around his neck; how he, on occasion, would pinch his arms or legs under tables and how, when he returned home following a particularly tough day, would lock himself in a room, any room he could and sit alone in the dark.

Lalna knew, of course he did, you don't date someone for seven years and not notice these things.  
He read up on it, watched videos, read stories, looked at studies, anything he could do to ensure the comfort of his lover. He avoided making Ryth talk about it, lest he grow more anxious than he was presently. It was following a particularly heated makeout session that lalna discovered over things about Rythian, his shirt had been pulled off and even in the low light lalna could make out the harsh red lines and faded scars on Rythians hips. The kissing halted almost immediately, lalna horrified by the prospect of the man he loved hurting himself, especially on purpose. The conversation was long, painful in some places, only getting worse when Rythian exposed the cuts along his forearms and thighs, telling Lalna of his earlier life, how the world had treated him, how he'd hurt so badly for most of his life that he began to feel as if he deserved it, deserved the pain, he'd laughed, a pitiful humourless thing, making a small joke about his reasoning sounding so 'edgy'.  
The joke didn't do much to lighten the mood, rather, it amplified the concern rapidly taking over Lalnas thoughts. He'd never considered why Rythian insisted on a pitch black room for sex or why he refused to shower as a couple, he'd assumed it was down to sensory issues. They'd talked, for a while, Lalna petting Rythians hair and holding him to his chest, listening as he explained. 

Rythians life had been hard, being the third born of eleven siblings, born to two parents who enjoyed beating and berating him, the same parents that refused to listen when he begged for help, he'd begged and sobbed and screamed about what She had done to him, about needing to hide from Her.

He'd been ten when they met, She was tall, elegant, long dark hair and deep blue eyes. She was fifteen, older, stronger and more developed. He was scrawny, thin and just a tiny bit too tall for his age, she was beautiful, their fathers were business partners, hers in financing and his in marketing, they were together a lot.  
She started off as a close friend, being sweet to him and playing with him, as far as he remembers she was his first ever actual friend. When he was fourteen, she decided to play a game, she'd ask him a question and if he got it wrong he'd have to kiss her, when the questions got too hard for him he readily took the 'forfeit' and kissed her, not fully grasping that their friendship was about to change.  
The forfeit changed over time, she'd add new things to it and before he knew it she was ontop of him and holding him there, he couldn't run, couldn't hide, he just let her, scared and confused.  
When he turned fifteen she invited her boyfriend to join in. Rythian refused to play at first, knowing exactly what would happen, only, this time was worse, it hurt more, he had more hands on him and more weight holding him down.  
She continued to invite new people, some people being softer with him, some trying to break him.

Lalna had been sick the first time Rythian explained, anger and disgust welling in him and forcing his lunch back up, Rythian had sobbed, whole body trembling, lalna had made sure that any time they ever got intimate, he was as gentle as he could be, Rythian had bolstered under the added affections, Lalnas praise and love being far more effective than half his medications had been.

At nine years together, they were invited to participate in cornerstone. Being pitted in different groups would be hard but the project seemed worthwhile, however, it posed another very difficult issue for Rythian that he'd failed to take into account...  
The noise.  
Needless to say, Rythian loved his friends, their company was a true delight and he thrived when with them, except then, he could always run, he had a place to hide when it all got too much, now he was stuck with them, sleeping in a long row of beds, sharing one house and a handful of rooms with various purposes.

He realised it after the third night, the beds were awful, blankets light and rough, people touching him from both sides and an awful hissing sound from the wind getting between cracks in the window panes, it was all just too much, too many things, too many sounds and textures, he'd sat outside, rocking and yanking at fistfulls of his hair for hours, stopping only when Smith found him and gently coaxed his hands away, helping him into the smeltery, it quiet and dim, a comfortable warmth flooding into his body from the molten metal within the basalt basin, Smith moved a load of bedding into there, wedged between the smeltery and a cool stone wall, making rythians nights just that little bit easier.

The days however never got less testing, people shouting and bumbling around constantly, he was glad when the house of flowers was finished, allowing him to start focusing on something familiar, the warm flood of magick in his body, slowly he built up the fields and mana spreaders, sometimes Lalna would go to bed to find a handful of freshly picked red roses on his pillow, a small reminder that Rythian was thinking of him.

The first two weeks held few incidents, the largest being Rythian being hit by lightning (followed by a lot of healing potions and a lot of affection) and a meltdown, Rythian having been able to get away from almost everyone before it fully hit, Hannah having to help him through.  
The third was a bigger test, Sips had popped in for a visit and Rythian was kicked off to stay with the rail-bros. He liked Strippin and Benji well enough but they were just too loud, voices booming and aggressive, albeit unintentionally.

Then there was the pranks. Sjin blowing up the hand of truth, then melting the rail-bros treehouse, then the stealing of the gold and the teaming up with Nano and Lalna and the side base- it was a lot to keep up with, he was exhausted, never quite aware of what was being done next or who was saying what and when, only to find he had to remember it all to talk about when the week was up, he was struggling and now with little left to do in the ways of botania he needed a new task.  
His bed in the smeltery came in handy there.  
Making weapons and tools was new to him, he usually used a pre-made one or something basic he could do with the philosophers stone, but this was exciting, so many options and combinations, all of them bizarre and wonderful, he started simple, the iron cleaver was effective as a weapon and big enough to fit comfortably in his palm, he made axes, swords and picks for the whole group, his newly found love of the smeltery becoming a well meaning joke within the group, a joke that quickly got out of hand when blood was found inside the smeltery, prompting an endless amount of teasing about why putting ones dick into a large super heated barrel of molten metals was not a good idea.  
Rythian, of course did not do as was implied but played along none the less.  
The smeltery became a little less safe when Strippin and Smith managed to wrangle an oversized blackwidow inside, only to replace it with a wither cat when the spider faced a rapid and painful death.

Throughout cornerstones duration, Rythian saw less and less of Lalna, both of them off on their own little escapades, dispite this pair managed to grant small gifts and trinkets to one another all the same, small reminders of their long relationship,  
time, as a concept was little to nothing in Minecraftia, days were subjective and years passed like hours for some, the average person able to live anywhere between a few hundred years or a few thousand, most out living the world they resided in, the majority of people would age yearly until the age of 25 or so, from which they would age gradually according to their state of mind and personal choices regarding if they were ready or not.  
Repawn, though painful and expensive was a common enough occurrence that few people questioned it when a previously long dead person wandered up to them the next day to ask for help herding a few sheep into a pen.

Thus the nine years Rythian and Lalna had shared were only relative to a month for people like Honeydew and Xephos, whos 300 year marriage was as strong as ever and only slightly shorter than Hannah and Nanos twenty five years.

Nine years, to them, was perfect, the longest relationship either had ever had. Now approaching ten years Lalna knew he was ready.

He'd made the ring by hand, Hannah and Nano helping him with the correct gemstones and runes, Rythian none the wiser to his plans.

The day before cornerstones official end, Lalna had arranged a meal, ensuring food for everyone and drinks aplenty, the night had been roaring, everyone enjoying good food, good company and good music, eventually leaning towards farewell speeches and well wishes, Lalna standing up and quieting the room down.  
He'd taken Rythians hands, speaking to him of their love, how much they'd done together, how much they'd do for eachother, seeing the tears welling in Rythians eyes when he pulled his one knee below him, drawing the small black box from his coat pocket, Rythians tears finally spilling as he saw the ring, half shouting his overjoyed response, Lalna fitting the ring onto his finger before Rythian, still weeping quietly, whole body vibrating with the sheer joy in his system, had pulled a box of his own from his own jacket pocket, revealing to Lalna, his own hand made ring, hand carved runes and gemstones embedded into it.

The night had gone on for hours, dancing, singing and a round of cheers, for the happy couple, Rythians final thought of the night being if Zoey would help him fit his dress.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this turning into a huge block of text, i did include paragraphs but Archive didn't like em.


End file.
